Characters in The Wizardlands-Book One: The Land of Magic
A BREIF SUMMARY OF BOOK ONE: THE LAND OF MAGIC The book starts with David and his sons working at their shop, OK Mart. His sons start to realize something is strange about their dad, so they decide on going into the attic. They activate a magical portal, and their attic and transported to the Land of Magic. The three sons, Tom, Benjamin and Dan, find themselves in the ruins of Culterton, a desert town destroyed by dark lords. Three heroes, Weilder of the Dark, Dragon Rider and Wisfit the Dwarf lead the sons to Smith Jon, a fellow blacksmith who lives in the Geo Wastleland, helping the wizards time to time. Smith gives the sons special weapons and joins them on their quest to find their father at Dark Volcano. They ride Smith's train to Fire Corps, a huge company who forges fire weapons, keeps firey animals and makes machines. Fire Corps agrees to help them- only if Smith can beat the captain of Fire Corps in a game of Fuedardly. Smith wins, and the team heads to Dark Volcano, where they save their father and his friend, Professor Howle. A week later, a dark lord escapes from the Land of Magic and enters Earth. David forces him out, but in the process taking him, Professor Howle and his three sons along with the dark lord. David decides to train his sons in magic, and soon they are masters in wizardy. The third time the sons go to the Land of Magic is when they are flushed down a magical toilet during a feild trip. They are taken to Doassin, a city that is partially flooded. Dan realizes his magical strength is fire. Benjamin enters an archery contest with his crossbow. He wins and finds out his strength is manipulating plants. Soon they come back to Earth, along with their father and Professor Howle. TOM KLAKANEN The oldest son of David, or Erojean in the Land of Magic. He has not found out his magical strength yet. He is 13 years old, in the 8th grade. Tom is athletic but does not think before he does something. His signature weapon is the magical amethyst double-bladed sword. He was the first to find out something was strange. He also was the one to think of going into the attic. BENJAMIN KLAKANEN The second oldest in the three sons. He has straight A's in school and is very smart. His magical strength is plant. His signature weapon is the fire dragon tongue crossbow. He did not easily adapt to the Land of Magic, since he mostly beleives in real things. He is 12 years old and in the 7th grade. DAN KLAKANEN The youngest of the sons, he is crazy about being a wizard. He is only 11 years old, being in 6th grade. His signature weapon is a snake staff, and his magical strength is fire. Dan is considered a "pattle", or a young wizard in training. He is too young to be a real wizard, and he still has some lack of skill. DAVID KLAKANEN A full fledged wizard, he is the father of three sons, Tom, Benjamin and Dan. His wife's name is Carrena, and she is a charmer. David was a wizard from 20 years old. Smith is an old friend of his, and he is rank 6 in wizard class, having a curled wand, a dark cape and 4 strands of spider cloth. His friend for life is Professor Howle Nocturne, also a rank 6 wizard. He battle dark lord DomDannye at Dark Volcano. SMITH JON A humble blacksmith whoes shop is in the Geoh Wasteland. He introduces Tom, Benjamin and Dan to the Land of Magic and gives them their weapons. His "students" are Weilder of the Dark, Dragon Rider and Wisfit the Dwarf. He has worked at Fire Corps as a child and is very good at Fuedardly. WEILDER OF THE DARK One of Smith's students, his magical strength is dark. He is not evil. His signature weapon is his black sword. His heritage is unknown, but Smith knows he is from the Beyond. DRAGON RIDER Despite his name, he is afraid of dragons. He is a master archer and a level 2 in wizardy. He came from the kingdom of Harath. WISFIT THE DWARF Smith's best friend, Wisfit is a bearded dwarf with a double bladed axe. His dwarf accent makes his English sound funny. He comes from Dwarf Forest inside Harath. CLUTENTOUS DUCOR Clutentous is the current head of Fire Corps. A good scientist and mechanist, he versed Smith in a game of Fuedardly. He recieved the Fabulous Sciences Award shortly after the team left. SERIOUS GREY A person the team met when they arrived in Daossin. He is not very important, but he did lead them around Daossin and bought Dan a teer. MUDMAN A Mudperson the team met before they went into the Raven Ravine. He fought the Mountain Rhinos with his Mudpiths. PROFESSOR HOWLE NOCTURNE David's friend, he is a rank 6 wizard. He lives across the street from OK Mart. Dan thinks he is a hobo. He has the canny talent of spitting out coins from his mouth. DARKE The skilled archer Benjamin met at the archery contest. Darke helped Benjamin win. Darke is a relative of Weilder of the Dark.